Technology has been developed to charge electronic devices (e.g., mobile cellular devices, tablet computing devices, and the like) using an inductive coupling. Typically, a primary coil provides wireless charging to a secondary coil, which is integrated with the electronic device. Sometimes, the electronic device emits a notification (e.g., vibration, chirp, etc.) if the charging operations are interrupted.